A liquid crystal display module includes a display panel and a backlight module stacked together. Since the display panel alone could not emit lights, it is necessary for the backlight module to supply desired lights to the display panel to display image, thus display effect of the liquid crystal display module is directly affected by light emitting effect of the backlight module. As there are more demands on light weight, compactness and high brightness of the liquid crystal display module, ultra thin thickness and high brightness have become developing trends for the backlight module products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module known by the present inventors includes a light guide plate 101 and a sealant frame 103. A plurality of snap lugs 102 are disposed at edges on both sides of the light guide plate 101, and the sealant frame 103 is designed with a plurality of grooves 104. Typically, when the light guide plate 101 and the sealant frame 103 are assembled, the snap lugs 102 are inserted in the grooves 104 of the sealant frame 103 respectively to position and fix the light guide plate 101. However, since the snap lugs 102 are located at the edges on both sides of the light guide plate 101, some of them are positioned relatively close to lattice points (not shown in Figs) on the light guide plate 101, thereby causing problems such as bright spots, bright lines, rough edges and so on at the snap lugs 102, which in turn affects display quality of the liquid crystal display module.